With the increased usage of computing networks, such as the Internet, users can be inundated and overwhelmed with the amount of information available from various structured and unstructured sources. However, information gaps can occur as users piece together found information which is believed to be relevant during searches on various subjects. To assist with such searches, recent research has been directed to generating Question Answering (QA) systems which may take an input question, analyze it, and return results to the input question. QA systems provide mechanisms for searching through large sets of sources of content and analyzing said sources and content with regard to an input question to determine one or more answers to the question.